


Snowmen

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Future Family, Parents, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette and her family play in the snow.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Snowmen

Marinette had just finished packing away the freshly dried dishes before laying down in the living room. Luka was out in the backyard with the kids, probably getting into mischief, She giggled a little at the thought. 

She had just started to drift off when she was woken up by a series of small bangs above her. She jumped up in panic her heart pumping hard and fast from the sudden fright. She strained her ears and listen to the patterned Stomps and reconized them as her eldest child’s footsteps. 

She tiredly rolled off the couch and stretched in an attempt to wake herself up. She heading towards the staircase to see what her daughter was up to. By the time she arrived at the foot of the stairs her daughters black head of hair had ran past her and towards the backyard. Marinette was going to let her go till she noticed the blue and black paint pot in her hands. 

“Lily, what are you doing with that paint?” Marinette called out as she stalked towards her daughter. Her daughter turned towards her Mother and but didn’t stop her advance towards the back door, she just slowed it down. 

“It’s for Papas hair” she explained, her brown eyes shinning in excitement. She then quickly turned around and ran out the back door. This left Marinette a little concerned, she didn’t exactly trust her 6 year old daughter with paint or her Husband for that matter. 

“What is my idiot of a husband up to?” She muttered to herself as she walked out the back as well.

They’re whole back lawn was blanketed in soft white snow. It must have really came down hard last night Marinette mused to herself.   
“Mama!” A small voice screamed in excitement getting Marinettes attention. She turned her head towards her 3 year old sons voice and saw him sitting on his Fathers lap. 

“Hey Aaron, what are you doing? Mummy’s little boy” She cooed to him as she walked up to her family. In the middle of them was a wonky looking snowmen that Lily was currently painting blue and black. 

“Papa!” Aaron squealed as he pointed at the snowman. It took Marinette a few seconds to she realised what he was trying to say but eventurally understood. 

“Oh are you guys making Papa?” She asked her two children. Lily stopped painting for a second and beamed at her Mother. 

“Do you like it?” Lily asked excitedly as she continued to stained the pure white snow with her paint. 

“I love it but what about me?” Marinette teased as she pretended to be upset. “Why don’t I get a snowmen made in my honour?” She dramatically threw her hand against her forehead. Aaron giggled in Lukas lap at his Mothers silly antics but Lily just frowned. 

“Papa said we weren’t allowed to make one.” She suddenly confessed. Marinette frowned, stopping her act before sending a confusing look at her husband. Luka instead was trying his hardest to get Lily’s attention and frantically motioning her to stop talking. 

“Why did he say that Lily?” Marinette asked looking back towards her daughter who had completely abandoned the painting. 

“He said that you can’t be a snowman because you’re a snow angel.” She explained As she recalled the memory. Marinette blushed a little at her daughters words before looking once again at her husband. The dork was covering his face in embarrassment at being ratted out. 

Marinette took this chance to pick up a handful of snow, molding it into a sphere and strategically throwing it towards her husband. The snow hitting him directly on his face as he unfortunately moved his hands, his only cover from her on coming attack. 

“You’re a massive dork, you know that right?” She laughed, his face now wet from her snowball. He wiped away the melted snow with the arm of his coat before setting Aaron down on the snow. 

“Yes but you love me for it.” He replied as he copied her actions and threw one back at her. Marinette was faster then him though and dodged the assault with ease. 

“I do.” She smiled back at him, “I love you so much Luka.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
